


Majin Trained

by PaperFox19



Series: Z Trained [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Bibidi lost his weapon of chaos, he was forced to seal it. Now Shin is after him and he needs a new weapon. Thankfully there are some desperate saiyans on the verge of death, who want their son to be spared. Bibidi takes the child and seals the parents so they’ll survive the destruction, but the child is his to raise.  Kakarot/Broly/Harem
Relationships: Brolly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Z Trained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Majin Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Majin Trained

Bibidi lost his weapon of chaos, he was forced to seal it. Now Shin is after him and he needs a new weapon. Thankfully there are some desperate saiyans on the verge of death, who want their son to be spared. Bibidi takes the child and seals the parents so they’ll survive the destruction, but the child is his to raise.

Chapter 1 A Dark Deal

Bibidi had tried to get rid of the Kais unleashing a creature of chaos known as Majin Buu. He had gotten rid of two of them by power, but the third was absorbed increasing the pink menace’s strength. However when he went after the last two kai, Majin Buu was finding himself overwhelmed by the power of the Grand Supreme Kai, even in his weakened state.

Majin Buu had tried to absorb the plump kai, and was forever changed. Though he gained more power, the overwhelming goodness of the Grand Supreme Kai changed the monster. For so long it was just a force of chaos and destruction, and now was given a taste of innocence. He became softer, though it was only a little having that goodness in him, a small light in a storm of wickedness, but it did cause him to question Bibidi’s orders.

Before Majin Buu accepted the orders since Bibidi freed him, and since Bibidi wanted him to destroy things he was happy to obey. Now there was something distorting him, not enough to change him from bad to good, but a seed had been planted. Majin Buu became too dangerous and he was forced to seal him away.

The last remaining Supreme Kai hunted him down. Bibidi abandoned Buu, but made sure to leave a tracing spell on it. So when Shin hid the ball on Earth he knew where it was. Now there was a problem, he was without a weapon, and his son wasn’t strong enough to help him fight a Kai. He heard a rumor about a warrior race, capable of getting stronger through battle.

It seemed the Cold Empire had them under their thumb, but that could be easily rectified. He traveled to Planet Vegeta, and found it under heavy traffic. Frieza’s ship looming in the distance. ‘What is he up to?’ Bibidi read Frieza’s mind and learned what he feared, a legendary super saiyan. ‘So you are plotting to kill the saiyans then, what a waste, but this could serve my plan.’

He scoured the planet, and the saiyans were blissfully unaware of Frieza’s plan, except for one. Bardock, he told his wife Gine of his theory. They wanted to find a way to save their son Kakarot. Bibidi took this chance and appeared in their home. “Your husband is correct, Frieza is planning to murder you saiyans!” Gine gasped and Bardock shielded her from the stranger.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the wizard Bibidi, I was in the neighborhood and I learned of Frieza’s plot. You are in luck I have the power to help you and your child escape.”

“Really?” Gine smiled, but Bardock wasn’t so sure.

“Why would you help us?”

“You are quite the cunning one, but have no fear. I don’t plan to harm any of you. In fact I would like to train your son.”

“You want our child!” Bardock growled.

“No!” Gine gasped and went over to her son.

“If I wanted to take your son I could have, but I am willing to make a pact with you.” He crossed his heart making a glowing X. “I swear on my life I will not harm you or your children. If you allow me to train your son I swear on my life you will survive Frieza’s upcoming attack.”

“We don’t need your help, we’ll steal a ship and...”

“You won’t survive, your child may live, but you will not. Frieza is scouting the area, I arrived here by magic, through magic you and your child will be saved.” Bardock’s plan was to get Kakarot off world, and if he was wrong he’d retrieve him, but if this wizard was telling the truth, they’d never see their child again.

“Can you promise us we’ll see our son again?”

“I cannot, my offer still stands. I can promise your survival. If your son seeks you out in the future, that will be up to him.” Bardock’s hands balled into a fist. He didn’t know what to do.

“If you don’t want my help I’m sure some other saiyan family would be willing to take me up on my offer.” he turned around and started to walk off.

“Wait!” Bibidi smirked. “You swear we will survive, and you won’t harm or kill us after?”

“Indeed, I’ll even swear on my blood line, they can do no harm or kill you or your son.” the X turned red. “Do we have a deal?”

Bardock and Gine shared a look, before Bardock reached out and the deal was struck. “Pa para papa!” Bibidi cast a spell and Bardock and Gine gasped as they were trapped inside a giant ball similar to Majin Buu. Bibidi chuckled. “A clever man, but not clever enough, while there is magic to kill you and you’d feel no pain you wouldn’t be harmed. You should have made it so I could take NO action against you, as by sealing you I neither harm you or kill you!” he chuckled. “Plus while inside that ball, you’ll survive Frieza’s attack. Pleasure doing business with you.” He took his prize, the young saiyan Kakarot, and vanished off world.

Frieza’s attack came and while the planet was wiped out and obliterated the seal ball was thrown from the planet in the blast. The two sealed saiyans untouched by anything outside it.

-x-

Bibidi raised young Kakarot, teaching him along with his son. Babidi didn’t care much for this new addition. Bibidi said. “Don’t see him as your brother, see him as a rival. I’m gonna teach this boy what I know and make him a weapon.”

Babidi had no intention of losing, focusing on his studies and magic. Kakarot’s instinct for battle proved useful. Bibidi could conjure all sorts of things for the young saiyan to fight. He taught the boy to respect him as his teacher, which triggered his instincts, to learn and to adapt. While he wasn’t a martial artist he still trained his body over the years.

It wasn’t a bad method, as Kakarot made his body into a fine vessel, one capable of using ki and magic. Kakarot remained Bibidi of how Majin Buu used to be. Babidi was too book focused, allowing his body to wither and be weak, while he was no slouch in magic, his father believed he’d run into issues in the future. Kakarot could fight while building up his magic.

Bibidi’s last act was using his magic to help Kakarot gain control over his latent power, tapping into the Ozaru form. Kakarot had become quite the fine warrior and an even more talented wizard. Babidi didn’t think so, he thought Kakarot was a mindless monkey, with muscles for brains. While he hit the books, Kakarot was either working out or meditating, or on the rare occasion masturbating.

He thought his father had chosen wrong, Kakarot could make a could soldier or bodyguard but a wizard? Ha! He knew he’d be the one to inherit his father’s power and will, not Kakarot. Boy was he wrong.

They traveled from world to world, staying away from Shin. They collected knowledge and found time to train in the process. The years passed like this, Kakarot and Babidi had grown, and were ready to be tested to see who would inherit Babidi’s knowledge.

Archive: A powerful spell that allowed one to collect and store knowledge, using it on someone can transfer knowledge to a person. It was how Kakarot gained knowledge about the universe, including the ways of pleasure. He had a knack for it. Saiyans were able to read techniques, break them down, and learn them. It was how saiyan techniques were so easily shared among the soldiers.

Kakarot learned about different aliens and creatures, he learned about mating, pleasure, and so much more. Babidi thought he was wasting his time when he should be learning spells. Not that Kakarot didn’t learn spells, but Babidi didn’t see beyond his own perspective. When he caught Kakarot fooling around, he thought he was just a primitive creature.

Babidi wanted to know the location of Majin Buu, he already learned the words to free him and seal him if need be. Bibidi wasn’t leaking said information saying he’d only pass on the knowledge to his successor. It was a dangerous game, with Shin constantly hunting them. “After all these years I’m finally ready to name my successor. Before I do I shall test you both!”

“I’m ready!” Kakarot said excitedly. He was dressed in a tight black top, an orange cape and baggy blue pants, with a majin belt. His tail wagged excitedly.

“Don’t get too excited, you might wet yourself.” Babidi snapped at him. Kakarot didn’t respond to the jab, years of Babidi constantly insulting him he was deaf to it.

The first test was a simple target practice, the two were evenly matched in this. The second test was a bit more complex, the two created a barrier around themselves, and Bibidi attacked them both, increasing the power every couple of minutes. It seemed like they were evenly matched, but as the match wore on Babidi found himself getting tired to keep his barrier up.

They were at it for hours, but it seems Kakarot had far more stamina. On the 20th hour of the test Babidi’s barrier dropped and he was struck. The test was more complex, as Bibidi increased the output of his attacks slowly over time, so they had to regulate their barrier’s output and hold it. Normally a wizard’s barrier was the ultimate defense, but a duel between wizards was never so simple.

Babidi couldn’t believe Kakarot could do something so complex. To say nothing of his stamina and control, while he was sweating and panting Kakarot looked ready for the next test. So while Babidi rested Kakarot did stretches. ‘I’ll get that muscle headed idiot!’

The next test was a conjuring test. Babidi was able to conjure a demon, and use his magic to take control of it. “Beat that monkey!”

“If you insist!” Kakarot pulled a strand of hair from his head, and blew on it causing it to glow. A flick of the rist and the hair transformed becoming a mini ozaru.

“Impressive!” Bibidi said, already imagining an army of the mini apes. Despite it’s humanoid size it wasn’t lacking in power. Kakarot’s creation easily dispatched the demon Babidi summoned, you almost felt bad for the poor thing, didn’t stand a chance. Kakarot cheered, and his creation danced in joy, beating on his chest.

“Filthy beast! Para papa!” Babidi blasted the creation. He exerted himself quite a bit.

“What the hell!? Kakarot growled and glared at the mini wizard.

“Not well constructed was it?” Kakarot was gonna snap.

“Enough, let’s move on.” Bibidi wanted this finished, there was no telling when Shin would catch up with them.

Bibidi conjured some golems. “Use your magic to destroy as many of the golems as possible. You lose if a golem touches you.” he snapped his fingers and the creatures charged.

Babidi thought he had this, he learned countless destructive spells. So it began, the two majin students unleashing their spells to destroy golem after golem. Babidi tried to show off destroying multiple golems at once, but the time it took to cast such magic was becoming a problem.

Kakarot was having no problem, his cast time was far less as his body was more fit, he was able to draw on the magic inside himself than draw it in to unleash his spells. For all of Babidi’s studying and knowledge, his arrogance and lack of training was his down fall. Soon he ran out of time to cast his spell and a golem got him. He failed.

“Well done Kakarot.” the saiyan bowed.

“Thank you master.”

“Damn it, its not fair how is this possible?” he punched the ground. “I studied more than him, I know more spells than he ever will.”

“Kakarot’s instinct to get stronger allowed his body to develop into a fine vessel. Not only is he capable of using ki, but he has a high magicule level.” Magicules is the best term to describe the building blocks of magic, it exists all across the universe, in all things. “When Kakarot casts spells he draws on the magicules inside him, so his casting time is shortened. You draw in the magicules around you to cast spells, you burned through the ones inside you casting those flashier spells. However, even if you didn’t waste it, you wouldn’t have lasted long in this test.”

“Damn it!”

“Come forward Kakarot.” the saiyan obeyed and knelt before his teacher. “I grant you my knowledge, Archive!” He passed on his knowledge to Kakarot, this was a mistake. Bibidi was so busy hatching plans to unleash Kakarot on the Kai, he forgot how this all began. He wanted a slave, a meat shield, something to use against the kais.

Kakarot did get the location of Majin Buu, along with various spells Bibidi had mastered over the decades. He also saw what Bibidi did to his parents, the dark deal! The deal he made with Kakarot’s parents, he didn’t know where they were, but he saw what he did.

Kakarot growled and his ki flared forcing the wizard. “So...master...you tricked my parents and took me away from my home!”

“Now Kakarot calm down, I saved you, I taught you, I raised you, you wouldn’t betray me...” he planned to use his magic if Kakarot tried anything. He couldn’t beat the boy, but he could seal him as he did Majin Buu.

Kakarot smiled. “Betray you? No, you trained me and for that I am grateful, but you are not my master!” he turned and walked away. Bibidi had made their relationship clear, they were teacher and student, he didn’t give Kakarot any parental love. He only saw him as a tool for his revenge, a stick to push his son into getting stronger, nothing more. If not for his growth over the years, Bibidi wouldn’t have cared about him.

“Don’t turn your back on me boy!” he cast a spell to try and seal him. Kakarot didn’t even flinch, swatting his spell away with his tail. “How?”

“You gave me your knowledge remember, plus I have a few tricks of my own.” He didn’t even look at him. “Good bye!” he flew off.

“Not again, I want my revenge damn it!” Bibidi cried out in rage. Babidi left his father to flip out.

‘This is your own fault father for putting your faith in that stupid monkey.’ He didn’t know all the details of what his father had done, but he didn’t care. He didn’t like Kakarot to begin with.

He followed after Kakarot leaving Bibidi to his mental break down. This is where Shin found him and killed him. “You may have beat me, but my work lives on, Majin Buu will rise again. I’ll see you in hell kaioshin!” he said before he died.

Shin did some digging and learned that Bibidi had two students, his son and some other being. “This is bad!” The secret to freeing Majin Buu was still out in the universe.

-x-

Kakarot didn’t know what to do, with Bibidi’s memories he knew his world was gone. His parents were alive, should he try to find them? He didn’t know where to start looking. He knew where Majin Buu was and how to free him, but is that what he wanted? Maybe…

Seeing his parents and what happened to them flipped a switch in Kakarot. He wanted to kill his master for what he did, but that was how he was taught. He knew better though, his instincts filtered Bibidi’s teachings and put them in a saiyan context. What Kakarot learned through his own archive gathering told him it was a vast universe, tons of strong people to fight, things to explore. ‘Maybe I should travel the stars, Majin Buu isn’t going anywhere, I could explore, learn more, and maybe find clues in finding my parents.’ That sounded the best.

He wasn’t gonna be a pawn in Bibidi’s story he was gonna start writing his own. “Hold it monkey!”

“What do you want Babidi?” he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“I don’t care where you go or what you do, but I want the location of Majin Buu.”

“Find him yourself.”

“I’m warning you, I’ve been itching to destroy you!”

Kakarot smirked. “Try it!” Babidi blasted Kakarot, but an invisible force negated his spell and it was him who suffered. His left arm disintegrated.

“You bastard what did you do?” He crumbled and try to repair his arm.

“Blame your father, when he took me from my parents, he made a deal that neither he or his children would harm or kill my parents or their children. You can’t touch me Babidi.”

“Damn, damn, damn!” he panted. “I’ll find a way to get you, I’ll build an army and I’ll achieve my father’s goals!”

Kakarot almost felt bad. “You need to get laid, and get out of your father’s shadow. My story was taken from me, but now I’m gonna live my life. Farewell!” he snapped his fingers and created an orb around himself. He took off into space to move onto the next planet.

-x-

Bibidi had kept them out of the cold empire’s territory. Kakarot decided to go to Earth just taking the long way around. The next planet he was heading to was not the nicest planet, it was brutal in both the creatures and its terrain. “Vampa huh, well its a good as start as any.”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
